It is desirable for individuals who practice martial arts to wear specialized clothing, garments, uniforms and/or gear designed for an enhanced martial arts experience. Such clothing is traditionally referred to as a kimono or gi, such as for example a Brazilian jiu jitsu gi.
It is commonly understood that the kimono, a Japanese traditional garment, has been adapted for the practice of martial arts to fit the martial artisan in such a manner so as to impart the ability to execute full range motion and/or movements. The gi, commonly used in Brazilian jiu jitsu has been adapted from the kimono. A cloth belt is worn over the gi, both to keep the jacket of the kimono closed, and as symbol of the skill level or rank of the practitioner. The gi, constructed of heavy or light-weight cotton or cotton blends, is typically offered in a set of a jacket and reinforced trousers, and the material, particularly of the jacket, is therefore often accessible and easy to grip by an opponent during training, practice or competition.
While kimonos such as the gi are readily available and may be found, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,389,733; 5,426,787; and 6,353,932; and United States Application Number 2006/0282933; none of these references disclose the embodiments of the kimono disclosed herein.
Therefore, there is a need in the field for improving the kimono or gi so that the material/fabric, particularly of the outer surfaces of the kimono jacket, is resistant to a grip by an opponent in the practice of martial arts such as, without limitation, mixed martial arts, jiu jitsu, judo, tae kwon do, or karate.
All documents and references cited herein and in the referenced patent documents, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.